Sisters and All
by knittingchampionofnarnia
Summary: COMPLETE FOR PETE'S SAKE!: A girl runs away from a mysterious factory and two weeks later is in Veince, Scipio picks her up off the street and reminds him of someone, is she who he thinks she is, the only way to find out is to bring her to Ida's.
1. Chapter 1 Italy

Chapter 1

Italy

A girl sat up in her bed, she rolled off her small bed and examined herself in the mirror she normally would have smiled, but now was not the time. A body stirred in another bed, then sat up, it was her friend Rachel, she was a young American with pitch black hair. The girl silently put on her skirt and walked over to the bed.

"Where are you going Luna?" Rachel asked.

"Away from here." Luna said brushing the young girl's hair out of her face.

"You're leaving me?" Rachel asked quietly. Rachel was seven and had a walking problem.

"No of course not, when I find a place to stay I'll come back." Luna promised, even though in the dark she had her fingers and toes crossed. She couldn't ensure that Rachel would be safe there. "I love you." Luna said to the young girl, she smiled then fell back asleep.

Luna grabbed her packed bag, and ran down the old steps of the printing factory; she walked passed Marko's room. Next to the door was a coat rack on one of its pegs hung a black trench coat, Luna snatched it and put it on tying the belt around her waist and buttoning it up, she slung her bag over her shoulder. Opened the doors to the factory and ran off into the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bo! Bo where are you?" Prosper shouted through the big house.

"Right here Prop." Bo said from behind him.

"Riccio, Mosca, Hornet!" Prosper shouted. Hornet came stumbling down the stairs and almost fell onto the hard stone, but Prosper caught her. They smiled at each other, but their moment was ruined by Riccio.

"Prosper and Hornet sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-L-M-N-O-P!" he sang mockingly. Mosca pushed him in the back a bit.

"Anyway, what's with all the yelling Prop? We could have sworn the Carabinieri were after us." Hornet said after regaining her balance.

"I can answer that. Victor and Scipio are coming down tonight, and Victor and myself are going out, Scipio will watch you." Ida said walking in from the kitchen.

"That's a laugh." Mosca said.

"Why can't I watch…?" Prosper started.

"You could, but Scipio wanted to see you all, and I thought it would be good if you could just be one of the gang in stead of the leader for once." Ida explained, she really did care, no matter what anybody said.

"I guess." Prosper smiled thank thankfully.

"Can we go down to _Piazza San Marco_?" Riccio asked looking at Ida and Prosper hopefully.

"I see no reason why not. All right, but be back here at about 5:30." Ida instructed.

The four walked proudly down the streets and into _Piazza San Marco_ when they finally reached their destination they didn't know what to do, so they looked around at cart merchants. Hornet saw nothing to her appeal so she sat down on the edge of the fountain and watched Bo play with pidgins.

"_Scusi_, but you are sitting on my skirt." The girl next to her said.

"Sorry." Hornet said shifting her weight to let the girl take her skirt up.

"_Grazie_." The girl said than ran off into the crowds. Prosper came and sat down next to Hornet.

"Nothings, catching your eye?" he asked.

"No, you?" she asked.

"Only the boy playing with the pidgins, he's causing quite the attraction, I think I should stop him." Prosper stood up. But Hornets hand grabbed his arm.

"Oh let him be Prop. He likes it, and everyone else thinks he looks like a little angel." She said pulling him down to sit. "Besides, it's not like Esther is still looking for him anymore."

"I guess your right." Prosper sighed. Soon Bo came over.

"Prop, when do we have to be home again?" he asked.

"5:30, why?" Hornet asked then grabbed Prosper's arm and looked at the watch. "Prosper its 5:25!" She said.

"MOSCA, RICCIO!" Prosper screamed and the two boys were at his side in a flash.

"We gotta, go now." Prosper said. Then started running through the crowds, Hornet, Bo, Riccio, and Mosca behind him.

When they finally reached Ida's house it was almost 5:40, Ida and Victor were sitting on the patio laughing. They came up panting.

"There you are, I was starting to get worried." Ida said.

"Scipio's inside he's doing something, I can't remember what though." Victor said.

The small group trudged inside, Scipio was sitting at the table with sheets of paper in front of him, he was so absorbed in what he was doing he didn't even hear them come in.

"Well, this makes us feel special 'the silent treatment'." Hornet said with attitude. Scipio looked up.

"I'm sorry." he said then walked towards them, he didn't know really how to say hello, but Bo did; he ran up and gave Scipio a very big hug.

"So, _Thief Lord_, how've you been?" Hornet asked.

"Good and you all?" Scipio said.

"We're doing great with Ida!" Bo said.

"Mosca, Riccio?" Scipio asked.

"Earning our bread, occasionally stealing our wine." Mosca said slyly.

"That's the boys I taught well." Scipio said with a laugh. "Any word on Barbarossa, Prosper?"

"Nothing, except for the fact he got sent to a boarding school and told everyone to call him…" Prosper said and Hornet and Bo chimed in. "The Thief Lord."

"You didn't tell us that." Riccio said disappointedly.

"Oh, sorry." Prosper said.

"Well anyway, what should we do tonight?" Scipio said with the sparkle in his eyes he always wore when he used to play 'Thief Lord'.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Ida and I are leaving now." Victor said from the doorway.

"Boss, I don't think I'll be able to finish the Arabello's paperwork by tonight." Scipio said.

"Don't worry about it, they seem very forgiving." Victor said, and Ida came in to say good-bye. Scipio put his arm around her shoulders.

"Have her home by eleven o'clock." He said jokingly. "PM."

"I'll do my best." Victor said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two days after that girl had sat on her skirt, two days since she had seen a boy playing with pidgins, two days since a boy had called out two peculiar names, two days since she'd been in _Piazza San Marco_.

There was no place for her to go. Everywhere Luna turned she became more lost in the labyrinth that was Venice. She became hungry and ran to the back door of a restaurant, there was a half open door in the back, just like the restaurants in London, she snuck through it and found herself in a small kitchen. A chef was standing at the stove; on an island counter in the middle were seven baguettes, she snatched one. Stupidly she stood up, the chef at the stove turned around; Luna ducked out the door she had entered through, but the shout of: "Thief, theft, catch that girl." Was clearly heard.

_All this for some bread? This is so stupid._ Luna thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Reunited By Magic

Sisters and All

Chapter 2

Reunited By Magic

Scipio waited for something to happen. Anything. But nothing happened until…

"Thief, theft, catch that girl!" these words hung in Scipio's ears, finally something to do, over his face he pulled the mask he had missed so much, and slid down the fire escape ladder onto the cobblestone road, a girl ran past him and was followed by a man wearing an apron and looked like a chef.

Scipio stuck out his foot and tripped him, he leaned down to the man's eye level. "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave this girl alone." He said and ran off to find the girl.

It wasn't hard, she was against a wall crying, Scipio sat down on a crate across from her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't even know why I'm here, I should be back in London helping Rachel make macaroni sculptures!" the girl sobbed, she had golden blonde hair, and big brown eyes, she had on a knee length trench coat and a newsboy cap.

"I don't know much about this Rachel girl, but I think she can get along fine without you, do you have a home?" Scipio asked.

"This is my home now." The girl said.

"You don't want to see the things that happen here after dark." He said.

"I'm not scared of here or of you." So familiar her words were to Prosper's.

"Well aren't we the little tiger." He mocked.

"For an adult, you sure sound like a teenager, maybe even a child." The girl snapped.

"What's your name?" Scipio asked.

"Luna and yours?" Luna asked.

"Scipio, the Thief Lord." Scipio said dismissively almost as if he didn't want to think of the past. "Where did you come from?"

"London." Luna said.

"Come with me, your far away from home." Scipio said, helping her to her feet, he looked into her face as she stood, the hair he recognized, and the face and eyes, all mashed together, whose were they?

This nagged at Scipio for the whole walk to Ida's.

The walk seemed to drag on forever, until they reached a huge house, the man named Scipio seemed very familiar with it, he rapped his knuckles against the glass door, a young boy came to the door and looked out cupping his hands so he could see, he finally opened the door.

"Hey Scip," he said cheerfully, he had curly blond hair and a too big sweater on.

"Where's your brother?" Scipio asked.

"Upstairs with Mosca and Riccio, also Hornet." The little boy said.

"Go get them would you?" Scipio asked.

"Sure, why?" the boy asked.

"Just do it." Scipio sounded impatient.

"Alright." The boy went away with a sad kind of look.

He took the stairs two at a time, he soon came back down with a boy not much older than Luna and two boys around her age.

"What is it Scip?" The oldest asked.

"This is Luna." He pushed her forward a little.

"Scipio, this isn't the Stella, Ida can barely keep us all together, let alone another person." The older boy said his face becoming a stone.

"Prop at least let her stay the night under my supervision." Scipio pleaded.

"Wait…" Luna asked said. "What did you say your name was?" she said looking up at the oldest boy.

"Prosper, Prop for short…" Prosper said, the name was too familiar.

"And your brother's?" She asked pointing to the blond boy.

"Boniface, Bo for short, why?" Prosper asked.

Luna looked around paranoid, she quickly turned to Scipio, "I think I'll take my chances with the rats, thanks though." She got half way through the door when…

"Wait a second." Prosper said, she pivoted, he walked up to her and seemed to study her face.

"Prosper…" she started, but he quickly pulled her into a tight hug.

"Never run off again, okay?" he whispered, tears rolled down her face as she pulled away from the hug and ran outside.

"Prop," Bo came to his side. "Who was that?"

"Do you remember when you were very young, and dad left?" Prop asked.

"Yes, a little."

"Do you remember a seven year old girl in pigtails chasing me around the yard?" he asked hoarse.

"Faintly."

"She was your sister, do you remember that?"

"Yes," Bo said triumphantly. "I used to sit on her lap and mom would tell us stories."

"She ran away soon after dad left."

Hornet came up to Prosper, he was staring out into the somewhat cold night. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"And?..." Bo asked.

"That was her." Prosper ran out of the house not paying attention to the fact that Hornet fell.

"ESTRELITA!" he screamed.

"Prop," Luna's (now known as Estrelita) voice came from a rock in Ida's garden. He quietly sat down next to her, she put her head on his lap as she had done so long ago.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"Mother knew none of it was real, but she induced it anyway, I couldn't stand to be brainwashed like you two." Estrelita said.

"But that's the thing!" Prop said. "Magic is real, every word of it, Scipio in there, he rode a magic merry-go-round that makes you grow older or younger, he was once almost 16, now he's almost 30!"

"Prop, do really expect me to believe that?" Est asked.

"Would you believe a nun?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe me?"

"Not when you talk of magical merry-go-rounds, I wouldn't trust the nun under the circumstances either." Estrelita sat up and looked at him. "Or at least I wouldn't have."

"What do you mean." Prosper asked.

"Recent events have compelled me to believe in magic."

"Like what?"

"Well, I found you again." She said and embraced him.

"You ran away because of mom?" Bo said from behind the two.

"No Bo, mostly dad, but don't worry now we're all together again." Estrelita said.

"So what do I call you?" Bo asked.

"My name is Estrelita, but call me Est."

Maeve O'NeillPage 411/15/2006


End file.
